1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solid mass monitoring devices and, more particularly, to device for monitoring salt level within a water softener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the time lapse in needing to replenish water softeners with salt, the softeners are often not visually checked and the softener is depleted of its salt supply. In addition to the lack of soft water, damage may occur to the softener, hot water heater, and other appliances connected to the softener.
It is, therefore, highly desirable that the owner of the water softener be alerted to a low salt condition within the softener by a monitoring device. Such a monitor should be simple in construction; be easily installed without mutilation of the softener; be easy to operate; and be inexpensive.
Devices for detecting particulate matter levels include those of J. Rowan, U.S. Pat. No. 1,760,609; J. Geis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,804; J. Sinsky, U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,133; and D. Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,225. Rowan utilizes a drum-cable unit, the cable of which is lowered onto the mass and, in stopping at a given level, is monitored by a recording meter depending upon the amount of rotation of the drum. Geis utilizes a mercury switch, which, when tilted, records the level of a particulate mass. Sinsky measures the level much in the manner of Rowan, but utilizes a pulse generator controlled by the winch. Williams utilizes a thimble anchored or embedded in the particulate mass, which is attached to a cord suspended from either a balance arm or tension spring for actuation upon any change of tension.
The only device known for indicating salt level within a water softener is that of E. Eichenberger, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,175. Eichenberger utilizes a plate, held down by the salt mass until the salt level falls below the position of the plate, at which time a spring is released to close a contact to operate a signalling device.
The Rowan, Geis, and Sinsky devices, in requiring controlled lowering of cables by winches, make the devices totally unsuitable for water softeners. The Williams device requires the anchorage or embedding of a thimble in the particulate mass. Any change in tension of the cord supporting the thimble will actuate the signalling system. Where the mass is salt, as in a water softener, any lowering of the entire salt mass, as caused by the salt going into a brine solution, would activate the Williams device, because of the lowering of the salt mass, making the Williams device unsuitable for monitoring salt level within water softeners.
The Eichenberger device also requires anchorage within the salt mass; is subject to the corrosive action of salt in that the entire device is within the mass; is not readily installable; causes mutilation of the tank holding the salt and brine; and is subject to damage and therefore incorrect monitoring in that the plate monitoring salt level is held outwardly into the salt mass by means of a cantilever spring.